


The Cool Kids

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fix it drabbles, Floating Timelines, Gen, Making the cool kids cool, wow that sure was gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: The A Listers but actually cool instead of a gang
Relationships: Dash Baxter & Bertrand, Dash Baxter & Kwan & Paulina Sanchez & Star, Dash Baxter & Valerie Gray
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	The Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> A wip made in my phone notes based on my own complaining on tumblr? Apparently. Hope you enjoy!

Dash Baxter had a lot of things to be proud of. He was star quarterback of the Casper High Ravens, he was a shoe in for the basketball and swim teams, and his dad took him out hunting whenever the season allowed. He was strong, good looking and funny. He had plenty to be popular and proud for. But…

He also sewed teddy bears, like the one his little sister had. He learned not only how to cook what he'd caught but also how to bake. And he wasn't very smart. These weren't things to be proud of if you asked his late grandpa Bertrand. No, when Grampa found out 8 year old Dash had made his sister an admittedly shabby teddy bear, he ragged on him for being a sissy and then when he saw his work for being too much of a dumb brute to even get sissy work right.

Now, after Grampa died, Dash confided in his friends that he was glad his gramps couldn't see how he had gotten so close to Kwan. After all, boys weren't supposed to like each other this much, right? And after that, Star, Lina, Kwan, and Val all made damn sure he unlearned the bullshit the old man had taught him. The girls demanded he bake for them, Kwan suggested he make bears for kids in hospitals and even shared his poetry with him. Star put in more effort than the teachers did in making sure Dash understood numbers and Vincent helped him use sports to figure out the rest.

Life was good. Then the kitchen at Casper High fucking exploded in green fire and Fenton's mad scientist parents were the only ones who could put it out. Then a robot tried to kill Fenton and it got on YouTube, a fucking monster burst from the nerd's locker, and the school Suggested they see Ms. Spectra about all that trauma.

Dash didn't have Problems with Fenton per say. He’d been confused in middle school when Fenton came out as a boy, but everyone gave him unforgettable earful of what being transgender was when he asked if his mad scientist parents had made him into a boy now. He apologized, never said it again, and ignored Fenton from then on. Not that he disliked the kid but he was part of that freaky mad scientist family and Dash saw his eyes turn green when he was ribbing on Foley, and Dash didn’t wanna get radiated into some mutant so he stayed away.

Oh, but then after a few sessions with Spectra? After writing in his journal that she gave him about all the shit that’s gone down lately? The only connecting thread is Danny Fenton, and Dash started getting angry. So when Fenton came back from the hospital, came back from yet another weird supernatural bullshit adventure, Dash laid into him like his grandpa laid into Dash.

Then s giant fucking hornet came into the school and Dash lost it. He’d seen Fenton in that Viewtube video, fighting off a robot with his own freaky laser. Even saw him fight off the locker monster. But Dash was pissed and scared and too many emotions to name so he went with pissed. And then he found Fentonio and things got… physical.

Kwan, Valerie, Paulina and Star didn’t talk to him for a week after that. He got detention for that. Spectra was apparently a soul sucking demon and poisoning the school body’s minds, and the Fentons destroyed her and his grandpa’s shapeshifting misery eating ghost with her. Oh, how unshocking it was that his grandpa ate misery in death (even if getting the confirmation that someone he knew, that he had a face and name for went to an afterlife was the shock of a century.)

So when Fenton came to school next, Dash apologized, brought up Spectra and his grandpa and swore he’d never hurt Fenton again. He even invited him to his party later next week, to try and actually make up for it. Kwan was talking to him again, and soon so were the others. Fenton lit up and agreed like he’d given the kid christmas in july. And maybe, just maybe things were gonna go ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? Comments? Down below pls! And have an awesome day!


End file.
